


I put a spell on you

by AntivanCrowe



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanCrowe/pseuds/AntivanCrowe
Summary: Mikleo's job was to guard some books, but when an intruder steals one he must go and retrieve it. Sorey just wanted to finish his college thesis.





	1. Chapter 1

Seraphim have always been known to be creatures of magic. They would conjure magical powers attuned to their elements and have existed to protect the magic from the greed and corruption of human malevolence. Humans knew them to be protectors, but in the modern day no one believed in the seraphim and resonance in humans was a miracle. 

These Seraphim were known to be creatures know to be more ethereal in nature than humans, but truly they were now guardians. Guardians of magical artifacts that they were afraid to let human hands hold. The Seraphim have divided the magical artifacts into four holy shrines: water, earth, fire, and wind. 

One evening, a thief ventured into the water shrine and this is where our story begins. 

\--

The gentle lapping of the streams in the water shrine always brought Mikleo to ease. He sighed as he looked from the water and over to the books in the room. Guard duty was never something Mikleo ever wanted to do. He was more interested in leaving the shrine. The water shrine was beautiful, but it was boring to spend his whole life guarding these books. It felt like a prison most days.

The other shrines actually had items, but the water shrine only had spell books. He had looked through some of them and they talked about other places and only made his adventurous spirit rise. 

Suddenly, he felt a change in the energy surrounding the area.

“An intruder?” His voice echoed in the room. 

It wasn’t normal that anyone could even see an entrance into the shrine in the first place. Mikleo’s violet eyes narrowed at the door. 

He summoned his staff and readied for the intruder. It was the only entrance into the library and whoever came would have to overcome him to get the books. 

The door creaked open and a man stared out at him. 

An aura of malevolence struck him directly. Mikleo fell to his feet and stared at the intruder. The man just laughed as the boy struggled.

“Fair Seraphim. Why even bother? The Malevolence will just infect you anyway. Or do you want to be corrupted, water sprite?” His arrogance made Mikleo roll his eyes. 

“Leave at once.” Mikleo’s voice hardened at the intruder. 

He knew he was no match for the malevolence, but he wouldn’t hand all of this magic over to the strange human. The aura of malevolence was strong, but he knew there were stronger corrupted beings out there. 

“Funny.” He grinned and made a motion with his hands. 

Mikleo was sent flying into a bookshelf. Books upon books fell onto Mikleo as he tried to get them off and suddenly the shelf went flying down on him.

“Ack!” Mikleo cried as he laid flat, so the furniture wouldn’t crush him. 

The man walked over to one of the locked cabinets and forced it open. He grabbed a black leather-bound book. 

“Good bye, little water sprite.” The man left the room just as a stream of water pushed the shelf off of him.

“No! Get back here!” Mikleo cried to no avail. 

\--

“In the era of Asgard…” The monotone voice droned on as a class full of students jotted down what the professor was lecturing. 

A particular young man seemed into the lecture more than others around him. His pen skittered across the page faster than intended. His soft brown hair fluttered as the air-conditioned room blew around him. 

Soon, the class finished and the student, including the young boy, began packing up their books. As the young man started to walk into a hallway he was assaulted by a young girl.

“Sorey!” A short red-headed girl wrapped her arm around his shoulders and dragged him down to her height.

“Ack! Rose stop it!” The girl just laughed at the other’s misfortune. 

“How was the most boring class in the university?” The boy frowned at her.

“Rose- “

“Rose, stop trying to get a rise out of him.” A young woman appeared before the two. 

“Ack. Okay, goodie-two shoes.” Rose all but dropped Sorey as he massaged his neck. 

“C’mon, Rose. Stop.” She hummed and laughed at the two.

“I’m hungry. Let’s go get lunch. Alisha told me she’d get the tab.” Rose grinned ear to ear at the said woman and she glared at her.

“Why I did not! Please do not promise those things.” Rose looked delighted that she finally got a rise out of someone today.

“Er, how about you two get lunch? I have to study for a bit and then go look at some ruins for class.” Sorey scratched the back of his head and Rose made a vomiting noise.

“Really? Sorey, there are times when you need to stop being a nerd.” She dead-panned at the male and he just laughed it off.

“Sorry, Rose. I’m really interested in the ruin. Some say it was a place for conveying feeling from humans to the Seraphim.” His eyes shined as he spoke and Rose rolled her eyes.

“You know they are just fairy-tales, Sorey. That’s all.” The woman walked away and Alisha looked apologetic at Sorey.

“Go get lunch. I know how she is!” Sorey smiled as he went in the other direction.

Sorey was majoring in anthropology or more specifically in archaeology. History excited him and being able to visit the ruins was as amazing as going on a vacation. He was writing his thesis on the connection between the Seraphim and the ruin sites in the area. Many laughed at his explanations saying he was chasing fairy tales and it would never be accepted in an academic circle.

Yet, Sorey knew he could find key evidence that the people of these ruins revered the Seraphim and had a good relationship with nature as they revered them. A lot of people were like Rose who refused to believe anything you can’t see doesn’t exist. 

Sorey just knew there was something below surface that he was close to scratching, but was not quite there yet. 

\--

Mikleo was annoyed. He reported the issue to his grandfather and he told Mikleo he needed to fix his mistake. The silver-haired boy sighed as he walked out of the shrine looking for clues to where the thief may have gone. Fellow seraphs said they had seen him go into the direction of some old ruins. 

Why would he go into ruins? Wouldn’t he go into those strange cities the humans like so much? Mikleo definitely didn’t want to go into a city, but what could he do? 

The ruins that the trail lead him too were breath-taking. If he were here to just investigate the ruins Mikleo’s heart would soar, but he was here to catch an arrogant thief. 

As he walked into the ruins he saw someone, unfortunately it wasn’t the thief. It was a young man that seemed to be studying the ruins. Mikleo felt jealous of this human with the freedom he had at that moment, but it seemed to pass quickly as he stared at the other male. 

He was…quite beautiful. Mikleo blushed at that thought. His hair was dark brown and it looked like he had feather earrings that seemed to glow in the candle light of the ruin. Mikleo started to walk towards him and stepped on a piece of glass.  
Suddenly, the man got up and stared directly into Mikleo’s violet eyes and at that moment he could feel his heart stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's been awhile.

A dark-haired man stared at the leather-bound book curiosity almost making him open it. Yet, he knew the danger of opening the strange book he’d stolen. He knew that the water sprite would soon go after him; so he created a shadow to divert the fool.

Lord Heldalf didn’t need to know he didn’t kill the guardian; after all it wasn’t as if the thief was particularly loyal to the Lord of Calamity. The bounty the man had placed was superfluous. If Symonne hadn’t contacted him personally he wouldn’t have done it. Yet, that seraphim had a way with words. It was a wonder that she wasn’t corrupted with all of the swarming malevolence around her.

“Symonne. Here.” The man threw the book over to the girl and she caught it flawlessly.

The black-haired girl turned the book around and around.

“The Celestial Record. It does seem to have a lot of magic imbued inside.” She commented and grinned sadistically.

That girl was a dime in a dozen, honestly.

“Lovely Symonne. I do believe I deserve a payment.” He spoke with confidence while the girl glared at him.

“I believe you still need to steal artifacts from the fire, earth, and wind temple.” Symonne stated sardonically and then suddenly a grin grew on her face.

“I also will send another with you. A seraph I brainwashed.” The girl giggled at the thought.

The man stared at this insanely giggling girl and wondered how he let her talk him into this.

“Brainwashed?” The question held in the air.

“Yes. Yes. Well, it’s more of an illusion than anything really. I just made myself look like this red-headed human. He seems to have a thing for her. He’ll do anything I ask. Except kill animals. I tried that.” The two stared at eachother.

Symonne was filled with mirth while the thief was just dumbfounded.

“The best thing is that the malevolence is slowly corrupting him. Once he has hellionized he’ll definitely kill animals. It goes against his very will!” A grin filled her face as she danced.

“So, what’s this seraph’s name.” Working with a brainwashed Seraphim wasn’t the thief’s ideal time.

“Gary, his name is Dezel.” Gary stared at her and looked around.

“Dezel, huh?”

“MMM! He’s also a wind seraph! So, you’ll be speedy!” Gary glanced at Symonne and sighed deeply.

There was a chance that this could backfire on Symonne.

“Want to know the best thing about all of this?” Symonne put her hand near her face coyishly.

Gary grunted as a means for her to continue. Just what could Symonne think was even better?

“He was on a revenge agenda to kill me! Now, he’s my little servant!” Gary honestly, felt bad for this seraph.

She was cruel beyond measure. She was quite a treasure. Too bad, Heldalf had his hands on her.

* * *

  
Sorey had always known he loved exploring ruins. He got a zest from adventuring them and finding new things. He loved the beautiful artifacts he found and marveled over there creation. As Sorey stared into this mysterious boy’s eyes he wondered how anything could be so purple? How anyone could be so beautiful? Sorey gulped and stepped forward.

The other boy didn’t step back and looked to not even see him. What exactly was going on in his head? Was he a student as well? He didn’t look like he was a grave robber.

 

“Hello! I’m Sorey! Are you investigating this ruin?”

Sorey’s words actually elicited a response as he started to stutter.

“W-what? I-I…” His cheeks started to turn red and Sorey started to grin.

“These ruins are fantastic. They’re the Galahad ruins. They say a divine weapon was housed here.”

“The divine bow of water.” The other boy’s soft voice echoed in the chamber and Sorey was mystified.

“You-you can see me? Are you human?” He started again staring at Sorey.

Sorey startled at his voice.

“Well, yeah. I mean I’m human. Is that strange? What do you mean see you?” Sorey confusion echoed throughout Galahad.

“err, never mind. Have you seen anyone sneaking around here?”

Sorey shook his head and pulled out a tome he had in his bag.

“You’re the first person I’ve seen all day.” The boy’s eyes lit up and he grabbed the book out of Sorey’s hands.

“Hey!” Sorey’s protest fell on deaf ears as the boy flipped through the book.

“This isn’t the original celestial record.” His soft voice echoed through Sorey’s own ears.

“Yeah, I mean! I love the book, but there is no way it could compare to the one in Elysia’s temple!” Sorey sheepishly scratched at the back of his head.

“Sorey, you said? Sorry, here’s your book. My name is Mikleo. I’m looking for someone who stole the celestial record out of that temple.” Mikleo’s face seemed determined as he stared deep into Sorey.

“Ha-ha. Very funny. That would mean you would be a seraph. It’s basically legend that the original manuscript even exists.” Sorey seemed to be laughing from an untold joke as Mikleo’s face remained stern.

“Oh man your serious. That means…” Sorey trailed off as he stared at the ceiling.

“For a human you have high resonance.”

Sorey couldn’t decide if he should believe Mikleo. It could have been Rose trying to pull an elaborate prank on him. There were only a couple of things wrong with this theory.

One, she didn’t know anything about history and hated the subject so she would have to get someone who knew their stuff. Mikleo knew about the Divine Weapon said to be housed here and he knew about the celestial record.

Two, in the mythology of the seraphim there talked of the word ‘resonance’ as being able to sense the Seraphim in one way or another. Seeing as he used that term he could be a Seraphim.

Three, Rose would have had to hire Mikleo as his acting skills were great. He might even be a model. Rose hated spending money.

“I don’t suppose you know anyone named Rose?” Sorey knew it was a shot in the dark, but if she was messing with him he wanted to know.

“No?” Now Sorey felt stupid. Mikleo kept glancing at him worriedly as if he said something completely wrong.

Sorey sighed and looked over at what he was studying. They looked to be from the age of Asgard, but he would need to do more studying to be sure.

“If I walked into a city would people see me?” Mikleo’s voice peaked and Sorey looked at him. Well, it was one for sure way to see if Mikleo was telling the truth.

“I mean if I can see you why can’t anyone else?” Sorey smiled and Mikleo wavered.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly, originally went in a different direction with this, but I'm happy the way it went.


End file.
